Founder bathed in blood
|fameAdv = 54,000 |details = This a relatively new town, so there are records of how this town came to exist. but this won't always be the case for towns with long histories. This request is about the founding of the ancient Roman capital. First go check the London Archives. |step1 = /History of the building of Rome is a legend?/London/Scholar/ No official records remain about the founding of Rome. Of course, we're talking about the time before the days of Caesar. Only a legend is left to explain how the city came into existence. And that's a story which begins after the Trojan War. |step2 = 1/"Livy ""History of Rome"" 1"/Genoa/read Art/ "After Troy fell, Aeneas came to the land of Latium to rebuild his homeland. He married a local princess at the behest of the king who ruled that land. After battling neighboring countries who opposed him, he built a new city. Although one of these conflicts also took his life. His son then carried on his wishes and founded the country of Alba Longa." |step3 = 1/"Livy ""History of Rome"" 2"/Genoa/read Art/ "After the founding of Alba Longa, great turmoil occurred after the death of the 12th king. To this sons, he bestowed the kingship to the elder brother and gave riches to the younger brother. But the younger brother seized the throne, murdered his brothers' sons and ordered his niece to become a temple priestess and remain a virgin forever." |step4 = 1/"Livy ""History of Rome"" 3"/Genoa/read Art/ "However, the god Mars fell in love with this girl, mated with her and she gave birth to twins. Despite their mixed parentage, the twins were not offered any kind of help from either humans or gods. They were thrown into a river flooded by heavy rain." |step5 = /A scholar of Venice might know/Genoa/Scholar/ Livy is said to have written at least 100 volumes like this. But they have been scattered about and this is all that remains here now. This doesn't even extend to the first chapter covering the founding of Rome. I think a Scholar in Venice owns that next part. |step6 = 1/"Livy ""History of Rome"" 4"/Venice/read Art/ "A she-wolf who came to the river to drink water noticed the twins crying on the bank. As the wolf stared intently at their faces, the twins stretched out their hands to her and began to drink heartily from her breasts. She waited quietly until they finished drinking." |step7 = /Romulus' town/Venice/Scholar/ The twins were Romulus and Remus. They were later found by a shepherd. After growing up they restored their grandfather to the throne by killing the great-uncle who had ousted him. After building their own city, they argued about whose name the town would bear. The elder of the two then killed his younger brother and foster parents, and named it "Rome", or "city of Romulus". |step8 = /Musei Capitolini/Venice/Michelangelo/ I was once commissioned to design the Capitoline Square in the suburbs of Rome. There are some art museums there which store objects donated by the pope. Among them, there is a statue with a motif based on the founding of Rome. It's a great work that brilliantly depicts the twins' vivacity as they drink frantically from the breasts of the she-wolf. |stepfinal = Founder bathed in blood/Naples/Church/ The myth about the founding of Rome tells of twins born between a human and a god. Their great-uncle, foster parents and even the younger of the twins are killed and Rome is built. How savage... A statue showing them suckling the breasts of a she-wolf is kept in the Capitoline Museums just outside Rome. It's now being lent to the church in Naples, so go have a look. |discoXP = 1157 |cardXP = 578 |reportXP = |reportfame = |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = map/Map of history of Rome/Search/10/Archaeology/10/Unlock/10/Ab Urbe Condita Libri |chainQ1 = |landarea = Naples |seaarea = Ionian Sea }}